Assassin's Creed: Settled Sailors
by FusionPanda
Summary: This is a story set after the event's of Black Flag, and it follows the newly formed relationship of Edward Kenway (the storys POV) and Anne Bonny. Hop you enjoy! Please leave constructive critisism in the form of reviews. This is in an AU, where Edward is in a relationship with Anne.
1. Beginnings

**Great Ingua, 1722**

'Ahoy, lads. Way anchor!' As the crew of the Jackdaw docked at Great Ingua, I stepped out of the ship and headed up to the house. I was looking for Anne. I had wanted to ask her something for a while, but I just didn't have the time.

I strode onto the porch where the barmaid was conveniently waiting. 'Edward.' She threw a nod my way. 'Anne.' I hiked to her side and leaned against the brick fence. Silence, after a few moments of it I broke it by saying 'Look, Anne. There is something I've wanted to say for a while.' She laughed nervously. 'You're not gonna propose, are ya?'

'No, no. With all this travelling around, I remembered what you said about settling down. And I thought, I want to take a holiday. Just you and me.' She paused, looked at me, and smiled. 'That sounds... brilliant!' She swung her arms around me and embraced me. 'So,' I said, 'how 'bout it? Just us. Alone.' She nodded with joy and then said 'Wait. What about Jenny, and Haytham?'

'They are with my mother back in Swansea. They'll be fine.'

'And your... our crew?'

'They'll be able to go back to their families. And as for the Jackdaw, she'll do well in Adewale's hands.' She smiled and buried her head in my chest.

**Havana, 1722**

A few days later, we had docked four minuted prior. Both me and Anne wave goodbye to Adewale and the Jackdaw and turned back to face the city. We were in Havana. Bonny's lips quickly met and parted with mine and she spoke. 'So, seeing as it's our first day, and I'm assuming you've bought a house … you have bought a house, haven't you?' I smiled and then replied. 'Of course I have.' Any doubt in the barmaid's voice was washed away. 'Good. Well. I think we should celebrate.' I smiled. 'In what way?'

'Oh...' a devilish smile grew on her face, 'you know.' She giggled as we ran off towards our newly bought establishment.

The morning after, I had woken up without making a sound, as not to disturb Anne. Feeling tired and exhausted from last night, I felt it right to go to the tavern to wash away the tiredness. Strolling into the courtyard, I walked up to the bartender, male, and asked for a drink of the finest rum. 'Right away.' He hastily filled a small wooden cup with the brown liquor and slid it across the bar to me. I gripped it in my palm and gulped it down. The empty cup lay where I was sitting. I stood up and began to walk out the courtyard when I heard something. 'So here 'e is. The famous E'ward Kenway. As I live 'n' breath.'

'What of it?' I asked. The man was obviously drunk so there was no point in trying to understand his speech. 'I just... wan'ed to see you. See if the tales were true. The tales... the tales of a drunk'n welshm'n who can't keep his friends ali... alive.'

'And you are a drunk idiot who can't keep his gob shut.'

'Hey!' he replied angrily. 'That was … ve'y mean. I think you shou'd apologize to us.'

'And … what if I don't?'

'Well... you have to deal with me, ya fuck!'

'Oh jaysus...'

'So don't … don't go talkin'aboutpeoplelikethat.'

'I don't want this to get nasty' I said, trying to calm him. It didn't work. 'Well … I do!' He swung a dizzied drunken punch my way. I easily dodged it due to his lack of good aim. Throwing a hit, I damaged the man's chest, letting him fall to the floor like a barrel of bricks. 'AND KEEP YOU GOB SHUT NEXT TIME!' I turned around and went to walk out, when a sudden unexpected punch hit me in the back of the head, knocking me down and onto the floor. My vision started to blur, as did my hearing. Through the fuzziness of my ears, I managed to hear muffled voices. 'Right. Out, now!' I presumed that those words were the barman's.

I woke up, head burning, eyes on fire. There was pain across the top of my body. I blinked again and again to get my vision back, and when I did, my head was rested on a chair and Anne was leaning over me. I moaned. It hurt. 'Good. You're finally awake.' I moaned again. 'Anne... Anne.'

'What were you doing that could cause this?' I sighed. 'I … went to the tavern...'

'What were you doing there?' As she mopped the blood from her face, the tone of her voice sounded angry. 'I'm sorry.'

'Hmph, it's fine. Come on, let's get you up.' I was pulled up by her and lifted onto my feet. 'Ya' feelin' fine?' I nodded and walked to the window of our house. The bricked roofs and grassy hills looked beautiful. 'So,' she said, 'what d'ya wanna do?'

'I'm not quite sure … I love this life, the settling down, you...' I walked over to her and kissed her. As my lips left her mouth, I felt a smile grew on her face. 'It's just...' I said wandering around the room, 'there's nothing to do.' The barmaid sighed and said 'I know, but you have to get used to it.' Out of the blue, a loud noise from just outside out house interrupted our conversation. Looking at her, Anne nodded, and I rushed down to the street.

The commotion was a group of mercenaries fighting with a group of Spanish soldiers. 'Hey hey HEY! What's going on?!' I yelled.

'These soldiers got into an argument with us over nothing, so they randomly decided to fight us.' I walked up to the group of soldiers and assassinated two with my hidden blades. The other two, surprised aimed their swords at me and began to swing viciously. I blocked their attacks and got a hit in on one of the guards abdomens. He writhed in pain, so I took my chance and impaled his skull, and, as the other guard swung at me, I pulled my sword out of the man's head and sliced the attackers throat. Out of breath, I holstered my sword, and turned as the mercenary handed me a bag of reales. 'No, no … I couldn't possibly...'

'Nonsense' the man replied, 'you've earned it.'

'But...'

'No arguments, take it.' He left it in my hands and ran away before I got a chance to hand it back. I sighed relief and walked back to the house. I strolled up the stairs and handed Anne the bag. The expression on her face was surprised. 'What's thi...'

'Look, buy yourself something nice. Something sweet for yourself.'

'Oh, uh thank...'

'No need.' I bent down to hug Anne. I kissed her and smiled.


	2. The start of something great

I smiled at her as she walked out of the house. A shout escaped my lips. 'Make sure you don't take to long.'

'Of course my love' she replied. I smirked and waited minutes before setting off for the church.

Once I had got there, I looked around the inside for the vicar, eventually finding him with a bible in his hands next to the altar. I presume he heard me come in, as dipped his head out of the book to focus on me. 'Edward!' he exclaimed. 'I haven't seen you here in a long time.'

'What, Havana, or the church?' The vicar snickered. 'So, what is it you desire?'

'Do you know where and how to … erase my sins?' His expression became serious. 'Ah. For that, you'll need to go to the water, just over there' he said, pointing to a fountain filled with water. 'Thank you.' I wandered over to it and clambered into the water. 'Dear … God, I don't speak to ya often. But I wanted to cleanse my soul from past sins I've committed. For being the surge of the seven seas. And, I admit that … I'll probably commit the same sin again, but … forgive me if I do.' I nodded and climbed back out of the water. I thanked the vicar and strolled back to the house.

When I got there, the barmaid was waiting for me on the bed, presumably hiding something behind her back. 'Hello my love.' She smiled at me. 'What's that behind your back?' She smiled a devilish smirk and replied with 'It's a flower made of gems. Look!' She showed it to me. I smiled. 'It's beautiful!'

'I wanted to say something for a while now, but I just haven't.'

'What is it?' She sighed. 'Come on, you can tell me' I spoke. 'Ever since being imprisoned on Port Royal, I've been scared to have another child … until now.' I paused. 'I want a child, Edward. Someone to pass on our legacy. Please. We have to try.' I didn't speak. When I eventually did, I said 'Well, whatever you want, we do it.'

'So, you're fine with trying?'

'Aye, Anne. Aye.' She smiled and kissed me.

**Havana, 1722**

It was August, a month after the first attempt for having a baby, and we had found out that Anne was pregnant. We were so happy.

'Anne!' I yelled.

'Aye, Edward?!' she shouted back.

'I'll be going out now. I won't be long!'

'Okay, my love!' I smiled and walked out of the door as I saw up the stairs to Anne sitting on the bed. The squeaky door opened as I strolled onto the crowded streets. I closed the door behind me and left to the shop just down the street.

When I got there, I entered the room, and the owner timed a quick glance my way, and then buried his head back into his book. This shop smelt like mothballs, but I could deal with it. Bending down to look at a cluster of book on a wooden shelf, I picked out a book with the words 'El hacer y Qué No Hacer de la vida en la ciudad', which translated as 'The do's and dont's of life in the city.' I held it under my arm and hiked over to the gem rings, and found a beautiful green gemmed golden ring. I took that as well, walked over to the flowers, and picked out an orange orchid bunch. Handing them to the owner, he spoke. '250 reales, if you may.' I gifted him the money and left the building.

When I eventually got back to the house, I opened the door into a humid house. Gazing up the stairs, I noticed that the barmaid was sleeping soundly on her back. I smiled. Wandering up as carefully and quietly as I could, I put the flowers on the bedside table along with the ring in a fabric box and the book. It was late in the evening. I thought I would have an early night, so I got under the duvet and rested my head on the pillows.

When I woke, Anne was awake and holding the box. 'Hello Anne' I uttered, still partly asleep. 'Well,' she replied, 'I decided to wait 'till ya woke up, like.' I nodded in reply. She opened it, and looked inside. Her expression lit up like a fire on the roofs. 'It's … it's … lovely! Thank you!' She hugged me with power in her back. 'Hey, hey. Careful, I'm still kind of asleep.' She giggled. 'Sorry. Does this mean what I think it means? You're … proposing?' I nodded. It was impossible to not look smug.


	3. Hapiness Requires Sacrifice

**Havana, 1722**

The month was December, on one of the days of Christmas, and it was the day were Anne and I got married. After our marriage, we would have had to sing carols in return for good food.

I was there. In front of the vicar, waiting for my lovely bride-to-be, Anne Bonny. I could feel the tension rising through my body. And all of it was washed away as she came through the door. Lovely long white frock, big at the bottom, small at the top. She strolled down the isle, determining the right speed to walk. And when she finally got there, she stopped, gazed at me with beautiful eyes, and turned her head back to the vicar. He explained how to say our vows. With passion in our hearts and our mouths, we said them and continued on the the big house controlled and guarded by the barristers. Fortunately, he had the soul to lend us and a few other lower to medium class people some food in return for fun.

Once we were there, the barrister saw Anne and I and spoke to us both, Anne more. 'Ah! I assume you two have been married?'

'Aye, aye' I spoke. 'Ah, good. Come! Eat!' He beckoned with his hand to sit down at the table to eat. We did as he asked and sat down. In front of me were several pieces of chicken, and in front of Anne was the same, chicken.

A few hours later, the barrister came back into the dining room we were in. 'Uh, darling … what was your name?' He pointed to Anne. 'Me? Oh, my name is Anne.'

'Anne, could you come with me, please?' Anne nodded, got up, smiled at me, and followed the man out of sight. I sighed and continued to talk to the people around me.

Minutes later, the man sitting next to me said ' 'Ey, your wifey, Anne was it? She's been gone for a while, you should check up on her.'

'Aye, thank you mate.' I shook his hand and got up after my wife. On the way I decided to ask a butler where they were. He replied with '4 doors up on the right, sir.' I threw a nod his way and followed his instructions, leading me to a door with dark wooden base and golden highlights. I went to knock, but then realised it might stop what he was doing. So I decided to look through the keyhole, and – to my dismay - the barrister was sexual hounding my wife without her connect. Trying to get her to undress. She wouldn't have any of it. With my might I kicked open the door and jolted to his position. I smashed him against the wall and held him in place with my hand – by the neck. 'GET AWAY FROM ME!' he yelled painfully. 'I WILL WHEN YOU TELL ME WHAT YOU WERE DOING!' 'Ok … Okay...' I released him, chest pounding. 'Your wife … she has a … a beautiful body...'

'ARRRGH!' With my left arm I slammed him against the wall and with my right, I swung continuous vicious punches at him face. With each hit, I saw the blood leak from his mouth and his nose crack.

After I was done with him, my chest pounded rapidly. I loosened my hand and let his limp body fall to the floor. Suddenly, I realised what I had done; I'd killed him. Panicking, I gripped my wife's hand. 'We have to go!'

'But what about...'

'Come on!' As fast as I could I jolted down to our house and gathered all of the things we needed. 'Can you and your baby survive on the Jackdaw?' She nodded, out of breath. 'Good' I said. 'Now, let's go.' I pulled her out of the house and down to the docks. Hastily, I ran up to the harbour master and rented a row boat. '150 reales.' I handed the bag to him and got onto the row boat. 'Get on, Anne.' With difficulty, she clambered onto the other end of the row boat. 'Where are we going?' She asked. 'To Adewale.' She gasped for air. She was scared. We both were.


	4. This hapiness is free

**Principe, 1722**

Once we arrived at where Adewale was staying – Principe – I beckoned to Anne to get out and follow me. She did. When we arrived at the main camp, Adewale was there, tending to injured prisoners, I presume. As he heard footsteps come in, he jerked his head to stare at the entrance. 'Ah! Edward, friend!' His face lit up as he saw me and my wife. He looked at her, confused. He strolled up to me and whispered. 'Did you marry her?'

'Aye' I replied. He stared at her waist. 'And ... is she... ?'

'Aye.' He smirked. 'Look,' I spoke,' I need your help. I need a favour … we need a favour.' Adewale's expression changed. '… What sort of favour?'

'Well,' uttered Anne, 'we're in a spot of trouble in Havana.'

'But I thought you said it was only a holiday.'

'It was...' I said, 'but we decided to settle down' she continued.

'What about the Jackdaw?' he asked.

'That's the favour. We need it back; to escape.'

'You're running away; that's not the way of a pirate. Face it head on!'

'We have no choice, Ade' said Anne. 'Please.' He paused.

After a few moments, he continued. 'Okay okay okay. You can have it back.'

'Thank you!' I said. 'Come on, Anne, let's go.' I went to walk back, but stopped, and looked back to Adewale. 'Where is it?'

'In the cave just south of the way you came in. Oh, Edward?'

'Aye?'

'Good luck.' I nodded, Anne smiled and we headed in the direction of the Jackdaw.

'There she is, my baby!' I yelled as I saw the Jackdaw for the first time in a while. I looked at Anne. 'Okay, second baby.' I looked at her stomach. 'Third.' She giggled and followed me onto the ship. I wandered over to the wheel, gripped it and spoke. 'It feels so good to be back. I sailed out of the cove with my wife by my side, and on to the open sea.

**Caribbean Sea, 1723**

We had transitioned into the next year we open ears and open minds. We were happy. We had transformed the captain's cabin. Now it was more of a bedroom. The bed was in the centre and we had moved my seat, table, model ship and outfit to the side of the room.

Lazily, I woke up. I had to rub my eyes, as the were still half closed. Yawning and stretching, I got up and sat on the bed. Hearing a rustle behind me, I turned to see Anne. 'Edward? Are ya' okay?' I nodded, not speaking. 'Hm. You don't seem right. Are you sure you're okay?'

'I was just wondering … Are we okay?'

'What?' she said, nervously laughing at the same time. 'Of course we are. Don't be stupid.'

'Sorry. I just … I thought that … because I caused what happened in Havana, I had damaged our relationship.'

'Look, that bastard deserved everything he got. We are fine. I assure you. We are having this baby together.' Smiling slightly, I stood up. 'Stay there, go back to sleep. I'll make you some food.'

Hours later, and it was night time. 'Look, Kenway!'

'Aye, I see it.' A few hundred meters away was a slaving ship – The Precious Whisper, a frigate – it had to be taken down and the prisoners had to be freed. 'Right, let's board it.' We rushed towards it, fired several broadside cannon shot and a few mortars. Luckily, that was enough to incapacitate it. 'LET'S BOARD IT!' I screamed. The shouts of the crew were the reply. I laid my hand on Anne's shoulder. 'Anne, stay on the ship, use the swivels. Promise?'

'Aye Edward, I promise.' I smiled and jolted across to the other ship.

After several minutes of fighting, they gave in, and we took their cargo and set a quarter of my crew to sail the prisoners to Principe. After a long day, we set the ship into the shore of Great Inagua to rest for the day.

**Several months later...**

'AHHHHH!' Anne screamed. She was having the baby. 'Come on Anne, don't worry, we're by a village, they'll get you help, don't worry. God dammit! Someone sail us to Grand Cayman. Please! GO!'

As we docked, I had to carry Anne onto the wooden bay. 'Stand back every one, stand back, I know what to do.' An old woman – presumably 50 – came to my rescue by noticing Anne. 'Okay, love, what's your name?'

'It's … 'it's AnARGH!'

'It's Anne, Anne Bonny' I said, as Anne couldn't carry on the sentence. 'Okay, Anne let's get you inside and look after you.'

'Look,' I said, 'I'll carry her; it's the least I can do.'

'Okay, follow me' replied the woman. I hauled Anne up and followed the woman. 'What's your name?' I asked.

'Abigail. Yours?' she replied.

'Edward. Kenway. Edward Kenway.'

As I laid the barmaid down on the table, Abigail said to Anne 'Okay. All you need to do is breathe, breathe and push.' Anne nodded through the pain and screamed again. I grasped her hand. Anne jerked her head in my direction, smiled, and screamed painfully yet again. It hurt me to see her in such pain; but it had to happen. Abigail once again asked her to breathe. 'Oh, oh oh!'

'What, what is it?!' I said, worry in my voice.

'I think … think …'

'Think?' I uttered, getting slightly impatient.

'Yes. Yes, I can see the head!' I smiled, almost cried with joy; although I could hardly hear her over the screaming. 'Hear that Anne, it comin' out!' She laughed, and then screamed. 'Breathe and push. Breathe and push. Breathe and …' spoke Abigail.

'PUSH!' followed Anne's pained, torn and tired voice. 'There it is! There it is!' said Abigail with joy. 'Can you hear that my love, it's all going to be fine!' I smirked and hugged her.

'So, what are you going to name it?' I asked after she had given birth. 'Woah, slow it down! I'm not quite sure yet. I haven't decided yet.' I smirked. 'Sorry.'

'Well, let's get the crew to look after her …'

'Hold on, why the crew?'

'Well, we could always ask Abigail.' I thought about it. 'Hm. Maybe.'

'Well, let's celebrate first' she said.

'Already?'

'Yeah. I mean, there are several ways of celebrating …' I chuckled. 'Well, before … that, we could have a few drinks.'

'Few?' she said. I smirked. 'Okay, a lot, and then …' She giggled, and I gripped my arms around her and embraced her. Life was good.


	5. The continuation of something great

**Captain's Cabin, Jackdaw, 1723**

'So, how is our little one?' I asked, playfully rubbing the babies nose.

'Oh, he's fine, like' Anne replied, as – obviously – the baby couldn't talk. My bubbly expression suddenly turned serious as I looked up to lock my eyes on Anne's face. 'And you?'

'Me, oh I'm fine' said Anne, washing away my doubts of her well-being.

'Honestly?'

'Honestly.' Nodding, I couldn't help but smile.

'What gender is the baby?' wondered Anne.

'Well,' I spoke, 'judging by his … downstairs area … she's a girl.' I said. Anne giggled in response. We paused, and then I broke the silence with 'Hold on, I have an idea.' I strolled out and onto the deck, gripped the wheel and said 'turn around! We going to England!'

**Ireland, 1723**

When we eventually arrived, I got out first to help Anne clamber off of the Jackdaw. She was confused. 'Where is this place, Edward?' I smirked. 'Don't you recognize it? It's Ireland!' Her expression lit up. 'Really?! Thank you!' She swung her dainty arms around me with an arch of power in her back. All I could do was smile and hug her back.

As she exited the embrace, she said 'We could go to my parents house!'

'Won't they mind?' I wondered.

'No, no. They died years ago, and no one ever wanted to buy their house.'

'Oh, I'm sorry to...'

'No, don't worry about it. Let's go!' She pulled my arm and lead me to an incredibly large house on the hill, fit with a farm and windmill. 'Come inside. It's ours now.' She brought me inside where she finally let go of my arm. 'It's … it's huge!' I shouted. It echoed. 'Look,' she said, sensually grasping me and pulling me closer, 'we tried to settle down last time, but it didn't work. But here, we could try again!' Dryly sighing, I spoke. 'I'm not sure. Let me think about this. I'll be back soon.' I upped and left, heading for the tavern.

Through the crowded streets, I could just about notice the wooden building attached to the tavern. As I walked up to the bar, the barman attempted to speak to me. 'Hey. You look sad … or angry.'

'No, it's … aye, I'm sad.'

'Why?' he asked.

'My wife wants me to settle down. And … I'm not sure if I want to yet.'

'Well, it looks to me that you are an adventurer.'

'How can you tell?'

'You just look like one of those people. So, you may be injured one day and not be able to live. So you should take everything you have and hold it in you hands. Don't let it slip through your fingers.'

'Okay … thanks.' Getting up from my seat, I went to leave; but he called me back. 'Aren't ya' gonna' have a drink?' I nodded, aimed my hand and grasped the wooden cup, and drunk from it; leaving it on the stool.

As I opened the door into the mansion, I shouted Anne's name. 'Up here, Edward!' I followed her voice up the stairs and into the bedroom. She was laying on the bed, presumably sleepy. I decided to sit next to her and said. 'Look, I've been thinking, love, we should settle down … for good this time.' She locked her eyes on mine and utter 'really?'

'Yes, really.' She embraced me once again and said 'I've got to tell you two things, like.'

'Okay.'

'The first thing is, I have a job in a tavern around the area. It's down by the beach.'

'Okay, something you're good at.' She smirked and continued her sentence. 'The second … I've decided to name our baby, and I wanted your opinion.'

'Okay' I said, wriggling about but still looking at her. 'Let's hear it.'

'Emily.'

'Emily. Emily Kenway. I like it.'


	6. Imprisoned

**Caribbean Sea, 1724**

'Come on Anne, come on Emily! Let's go!' I said as I wandered onto the Jackdaw. 'I'm coming' said Anne, gently jogging with the toddler in her hands. Holding her hand, I pulled her up and grasped the wheel and sailed away.

'Ahoy, cap'in, ship ahead!' The barmaid pointed to a ship to the side of us, a few hundred meters away. 'Wait, what's it doing?' I asked with worry in my voice. It started zooming towards us. 'No no no no no. BRACE!' I boomed as the ship smashed into the side of the Jackdaw and incapacitated us almost instantly.

As the fire grew on our ship, I said to Anne 'hide yourself and Emily in the captain's cabin. Lock the door behind you.' Worry grew on the barmaids face. 'Are you sure you are going to be safe?'

'I'm sure. Go! I promise.' She paused, and then nodded and left into the cabin. I scampered over the handrail and landed with a loud thud on the wooden deck. Several dozen English soldiers hopped onto our boat and began to fight us. We were outnumbered.

Trying my hardest to fight off the hordes of soldiers, it was no use, as someone from the enemy crew sprinted towards me and threw me into the water. 'Anne … Emily …' I mumbled in my last breaths as I sunk into the depths of the sea.

**Unknown location, 1724**

'Oi, Kenway, wake up.' A large pain seared through my body as someone punched me in my mouth. My vision fizzled for a few seconds, and then cleared. 'Wha …'

'You heard me, scum!' I hit me again. 'Where is your daughter?'

'Why do you want her?' When I finally came to, I was sitting in a dark room with a torch in the corner. I was in a old creaky wooden chair. 'Ughhh … Do you want me to say everything?'

'If you're not stupid, yes.' He hit me in my arm. 'Okay. Our friend Torres left us a gift, a magical golden shard that grants us the power to see into the future. Activating this showed us that a certain child would one day grow up to eliminate our order. That child was yours; Emily. We thought that if we eliminate her then we would be safe. UNTIL YOU STUCK YOUR MEDLING NOSE IN! WHERE IS SHE?!' he yelled, getting visibly angry.

'Nothing is true … everything is permitted. So if nothing is true, what's that of telling you where they are?' He growled and hit me with more force than before. He went to swing again, but I grabbed his arm, twisted it around, took his sword, and whispered in his ear. 'Tell you friends to meet you in hell.' Viciously, I impaled him and kept his sword – seeing as I had no equipment. I walked out to a window looking out into a room with a box containing what looks to be my weapons and robes; along with a lot of guards. _It wouldn't be clever to go in their and fight, not until I have enough equipment at least. _I crouched down and leaned against the edge of the nearest wall. Peeking out, I saw two guards talking to each other. They seemed too distracted, so I got to the next nearest cover, getting closer to the enemy. All of a sudden, I burst away from the wall and punched one in the face, knocking him out immediately, and un-equipped my sword to slic the other man's throat. I smirked and bent down to grab one man's pistol, running out into the other corridor just outside of the room my things were being kept in. There was a man keeping watch just outside the door, so I bolted towards him and suffocated him just below the window, out of sight and in the dark.

I collected the man's bullets and pistol and smashed through one of the small windows, bursting in like a bullet and emptying mine into the guards throats. Three left. Not much of a challenge, I thought. So I flung my sword into a man's abdomen a few meters away and ran to the next man closet to me, grasping his arm, twisting him around and using him as a human shield against the pistolling man. Jogging to him, I slammed him against the wall and held him in place with my hand around his neck. 'The shard a man here talked about, WHERE IS IT?'

'What … what shard?'

'The golden one! The one that lets you see into the future, WHERE!'

'Bay … Long bay! Spare me …' I pondered, and then dropped his limp lifeless body to the ground. Strolling over to the container, I opened it to reveal my equipment. I took a sword out – as I heard a noise behind me – and span around, hitting the man behind me in the face. I then continued to hack at his head with the blunt end of my pistol, collect my things and leave the area.


	7. Family comes first

Once out of the cave, I entered onto the sandy shores of the island, which were inhabited with hordes of men. Three groups of four, one by the grass, the other by the beach and the last by a boat docked by the cliffs. I decided to enter the thick green grass to hide myself from view. 'Look,' said a man in the group in front of me, 'those prisoners aren't fit to trade, they're minds are to weak at the moment.'

'We'll wait until the boss decides.' The slowly stumbled away, but not before I impaled the man in the back of the group neck and pulled him into the bush. I got up and sprinted towards the suite of mean who just left, eliminated two with my hidden blades and then removing the last one.

After I did, I aimed my pistols at the syndicate by the beach, and shot each of them individually. The final group heard me and rushed towards me to kill me, failing. I pulled one closer with the rope dart, stuck my sword through his chest, and then swinging towards one man's throat, and towards another man's neck, killing them both in the process. One left, so I threw him on the floor and stomped on his face several times. Climbing aboard the docked ship, I set sail for Long Bay, in search of the boss, and my family.

**Long Bay, 1724**

I had decided to enter the bay undetected, as to lessen the chance of the taking – or worse, killing – Anne and Emily. And when I arrived, I had to dock the boat far away to prevent the guards from spotting it. When I eventually got off, I leaped off the boat and jumped into several bushes across the restricted area that was the beach until I was in the heart of the forest.

I got there. I was scared. There were so many people, but the drive and dedication of knowing what would happen to my family if I failed hauled me forward. Carefully and cautiously, I swung throughout the trees and vines until I reached further into the forest.

Plato's attached to trees with gunmen roaming throughout. I ducked undetected across trees onto the wooden platform's, eliminating each gunman individually. When I had almost finished killing I came across a large camp in the middle of the dense jungle. Two figures stood over one female figure and a small female figure in her arms. A few shifts in view revealed that the two female figures were Anne and Emily.

One glance at them under any pain and I wouldn't hesitate to kill every single man in the area. I slid down to the marshes and walked up to the two guards and slit the back of their necks. 'Edward!' Anne exclaimed.

'Shh, shh. Quiet. Where's the leader of this godforsaken place?'

'Over then in the cave. Edward, I …'

'No time. I'll be back soon, I have to just deal with this man. I promise.' I smirked and kissed Anne's forehead, stroking the baby also.

As I entered the cavern of the leader, I shook from the sudden change from humid to cool. Out of the blue, I saw him – the man in charge. Sitting in his wooden chair, asleep and ripe for death. I smiled and used my right hidden blade to impale the man's eyes, killing off part of the circulation to his brain, leaving him to die. I sheathed my bloodied blade and jogged to my wife. 'Come on, let's get to the Jackdaw. Where were they keeping it?'

'They mentioned something about the docks.' I paused, thought and then replied. 'Okay then, let's get it back.'

As we arrived at the docks, I smirked at the sight of my ship. 'Come on.' I grabbed Anne's hand delicately and jogged to the Jackdaw. When we were on the deck, I spoke to the barmaid. 'Quickly, into the Captain's Cabin, I'll come in there later.'

Once we were away, I left the wheel to see on Anne. Opening the creaky door, I strolled up to the bed Anne was laying on. 'Anne...' She jerked her head towards me. 'Where's Emily?' I asked. 'In her cot' she replied. I came to sit next to her. 'Look, Anne. I'm not going to lie, I've not been the best husband … or parent.'

'What … what are you talking about?'

'All of this, the danger, the trouble. It was caused by me keeping my reckless ways. I've put your life on the line … and the baby's … more times than I can remember. I'm sorry.'

'No, no. It's OK. It's me. It's my fault.' I sighed. 'No matter how many times I balls it all up, you forgive me.' She turned to me and held my head in her hands. 'Whatever type of person you are, reckless or settled, I'll always love you. Nothing can change that.' She spoke. I smiled. 'And plus, I need someone to look after the baby, and get me drunk enough to have fun in the bedroom, like.' I chuckled and playfully shoved her. She giggled back, and we both smiled. As we laid down to rest our minds.


	8. Homly Presence

**Ireland, 1724**

As Anne, Emily and I departed the Jackdaw and wandered up to our house, I opened the creaky door and entered the slightly dusty inside of the mansion. I sniffed. 'It's good to be home.' Anne came in behind me, holding our daughter. 'Aye, Edward. It is. Just our family, peaceful.' I jerked my head in her direction and smiled. 'Come on, give me Emily, I'll put 'er to sleep.' Emily was handed to me as I strolled up the stairs towards the bedroom. It was now my turn to look after Emily.

After laying my daughter in her cot, I gently pushed the wheel of toys above the baby's fenced bed to try and put her to sleep. 'Now, Emily, I would sing to you, but I can't sing if my life depended on it.' She giggled a dry giggle, and I chuckled along with her. Emily wriggled about a bit and then buried her head in the pillow to try and get to sleep.

When she did, Anne beckoned for me to come down and eat with her. As I did, I spoke. 'What about Emily?'

'She's already had her dinner.' I nodded and sat next to her, digging into my delicious meal prepared by my lovely wife.

After I had finished, I turned to Anne. 'Anne, I … are you sure you still love me? After all I've done?'

'Aye Edward' she said, small chunk of food in her mouth. 'What's brought all this on?'

'Just … seeing you in danger in Long Bay.'

'You saved me from it, didn't you?'

'Aye, but I was fixing my mistakes. I was the one who put you in that position in the first place.'

'Edward, please get it into your head. I love you, no matter what sort of person you are.' I sighed in despair. 'Thanks.'

The next day, I woke, eye's still slightly crusty from sleep. I got up and lent on my arms, looking over at Anne, who – surprisingly – was woken by my rattling. 'Edward, what is it?' I put my hand on her collarbone and gently lent on her. 'I was thinking about what you said yesterday' I uttered. 'About you loving me. And I've decided … I have to put all of the bad things behind me … and move onto things more important in life.'

'Like?'

'You. Now. You could go back to sleep. Or you spend the rest of the night with me.' I felt her chest jiggle slightly as she moved, and she started to breathe faster. 'Like what?' A devilish smirk grew between my cheeks. The same happened with Anne. 'Oh …' I pushed her down on the bed and began.

Anne was out of the house, getting some food, so I had time to spare by myself. I could think of several things to do, but I decided to look after Emily. I walked over to her and looked around for anything to feed her. I saw a clay bottle and grasped it, bringing it to the child. I picked my daughter up and sat down on the bed. The bottle I was holding –obviously – made of a dull brown coloured clay, and had a nipple shaped top to feed the baby – presumably to replace breast feeding. I slowly and gently slipped the top into Emily's mouth, shooting milk down her gullet.

Once I had done with that, I hastily left her alone to get suitable food. And, when I eventually did, I jogged over to her to feed her.

After a while, I heard a creak open from the door to reveal my wife, Anne, bring a slab of cold from the air outside. She looked over at me and spoke. 'Hah! Look at you!'

'What?' I said playfully, 'What's wrong with it?'

'No, no. Nothing. It's just … it's odd to see you being a father, like.' I smirked. 'Thanks.'

'No no no. I don't mean it in a bad way. I expect you're a good father.' I smiled once again. As Anne went to walk up the stairs, I put down Emily and stopped her. 'Aye, Edward?'

'Uh … I don't know how to say this.'

'Just say it, I won't be offended.'

'Do you not breastfeed?' She looked confused. 'What?'

'I'm just wondering. It's because I saw a clay bottle with milk in it … I just thought …'

'No, don't worry about it. I don't by the way.' I coughed. 'Why not? I mean … they've good enough milk ..' I said, smirking devilishly.

'Hey!' she replied, shoving me playfully. 'What! It's a compliment! Anyway, seriously, why don't you?'

'Honestly?' she asked. I nodded.

'I'm not sure. Why, d'ya wont me to?' I giggled.

'Uh, aye? I don't want'a be greedy now, do I?' She laughed furiously. I chuckled along with her.

Back in bed, with Anne next to me, and the child next to Anne – they were both asleep – I lay on my arms, thinking about life. Of how it could change so suddenly, between brilliant and amazing, and horrible, dangerous and tiring. Just thinking about tiredness got me tired, so I turned around and buried my head in the leisurely soft pillow.


	9. The end of era Epilouge

**Ireland, 1724**

I was walking down the bustling streets of Ireland. Anne had needed to get to her job. She had been offered one at the tavern, as they had heard of her skills back in Nassau.

As I strolled, I felt a strange presence behind me, so I hastily turned into an alley and twisted my body around. There was a man, he was hooded so – presumably – he was an Assassin. 'Edward Kenway.'

'Aye?' I asked in confusion.

'You have remarkable skills in the face of danger. You combat skills are impeccable, so we had to track you down.'

'We?'

'Yes, the Irish Assassins. We want you to join our creed.' I paused, saying nothing, and finally spoke. 'But … what about my family?'

'You'll mostly work in Ireland, so you can still live here.' I sighed. 'Well, I'll have to pass it by my wife and kid first. Is that OK?'

'Aye.' He bolted away and up the building beside me, escaping from sight. Standing there, dazzled, I decided to continue with my task, and then come home and pass it by Anne.

Back at the mansion, Anne was sitting on the bed as I came over to her. 'Anne …'

'Aye, Edward?'

'I have something to tell you.'

'Yes?' I sat next to her. 'The assassin's want to recruit me. And I'm not sure what to do.'

'What does it have to do with me? It's your life.'

'Well … I feel like you're part of my life.'

'Ah, ya' big softie!' She playfully shoved me. I devilishly smirked and spoke. 'Well, I'm going to. Are you with my decision?'

'Of course, every step of the way. But please … keep yourself safe.'

Minutes after, I was wandering around the streets, looking for the Assassin who notified me of their order several hours prior. 'Psst.' I looked up, spotting the Assassin on a roof. 'Edward. Up here, now.' I jogged to the roof and clambered to the top, now by the side of the man. 'Have you made your decision?'

'Aye. I've decided to join, but for a favour.'

'Oh? What is that favour?'

'I want you to help me locate a leader of a large group of men in control of a device capable of future vision. Do you know of such a device? Or a man?'

'Aye, I do. Follow me.' All of a sudden he bolted off in a direction. I had no choice but to follow him.

He had lead me to a small base in the cluster of trees on the outskirts of the city. The building was small, so I wondered how an entire creed of assassin's could hide in such a small brick structure. 'Aye, Edward, I know what you're thinking. How could we all stay in a small hut? Well, just follow me.' I began to grow impatient at the constant riddle-like comments that came from the man's mouth. Then; all of a sudden, he stopped. 'Oh, Edward?'

'Yes?'

'The name's Thomas. Thomas Dunkin.'

As we entered the shack, a ladder led down to a large hole several meters down. I proceeded to follow Thomas down the ladder. As we reached the bottom, I turned around to lock my gaze on a enormous cavern, fit with wooden pathways leading into several rooms filled with assassins. 'Jaysus. How many of you are there down here?'

'This place can hold up to 500,000 people, but we only have 23,000.'

'Shit. The man I spoke of, you said you know of where he is. Where?'

'Mysteriosa.'

'Mysteriosa? Then let's go there, now!' I yelled.

'Patience. We need to prepare. Meet me in the Irish port in exactly fourteen days from now. We'll be ready then.' I sighed with anger and walked off.

**14 days later...**

'So, Anne. Are you sure you don't want to join me on my adventure?'

'No, no. I have to stay here and look after Emily as well as get money for us' she replied, peacefully sitting down on the blue-dueved bed and breastfeeding Emily. I sighed and nodded in answer, and stood up. 'Oh, Edward.'

'Aye, my love?'

'Be careful. Please. Please come back in one piece.'

'I will. I promise.' I jogged away and out of the door, down the yellowish streets and down to the docks. As I did, I noticed Thomas on the sandy shores. 'Thomas!' I yelled, waving as hard as I could. I sprinted towards him. 'Where are you crew … assassin's?'

'On my ship.' He said, a smirk growing on his face.

'You … have a ship?'

'Of course. Would you like to tide on my ship, or yours?'

'I would prefer my ship, no offence to yours.' He nodded, and I jogged onto the Jackdaw. Grasping the wheel, I saw Thomas beckon to follow him, as his ship was in front of us.

As we docked in Misteriosa, they must have seen us arrive because the soldiers – English – were waiting for us. 'They've found us!' I yelled. 'Go!' We all swung onto the shore, and I bolted towards Thomas. 'I'll go straight for him' I spoke, noticing him high on the brick building, up in the stone canopy. I began to run up the uneven ground towards the large white structure.

Clambering across the trees and avoiding the guards, I managed to amble up the stone face of the waterfall, where I was now on the grassy flatlands. Across a vast array of jumps I jogged, and then ran to a large space where I climbed up the surface, and did the same thing until I reached the brick canopy where the man was staying. He started to run. He was scared.

'NO!' I screamed, his two bodyguards came to kill me, but I slashed one's throat and broke the other's knee. Jolting towards him, I tackled him, causing us both to crash through the tree and smash into the water. Then, battered from the impact of the water, I dragged his limp and lifeless body onto shore. Pulling him up, I yelled at the top of my lungs. 'YOUR LEADER IS DEAD! STOP! NOW!' I pinned him to the floor. 'Where is the shard?'

'I'm not … a cave in the rock face, just south of here.' Here pointed towards a rock face with a weak looking boulder, blended into the rest of the surface. Letting him go, I yelled once again. 'ALL OF YOU! TELL YOUR ARMIES AND TELL YOUR FRIENDS, LEAVE MY FAMILY ALONE!' Sprinting past the assassin's, I stopped at the boulder. Looking around the ground for a strong object, I saw a large log. 'Thomas, come help me with this!' He bounded to my position and hauled it with me to pound against the weak rock, smashing it into pieces and leaving the entrance open.

'There it is, the shard!' Thomas yelled. I wandered in and noticed two huge chests. Smashing their locks revealed huge amounts of money. Over 15,000 reales in each. I smirked and grabbed the shard, putting it into my pocket. 'Thomas,' I shouted, 'help with this, would ya'?'

After we had hauled the money onto my ship, I handed Thomas 7,500 reales. 'Share this between you and your crew. You've earned it.'

'Thank you, Edward. You've been a good ally, and I hope you stay with our work.' I smiled at me, and I nodded in reply.

Later in the open seas. I pulled the shard out of my pocket and walked up the the wooden fence on the side of the Jackdaw. I readied my arm and threw the shard out into the waters. 'You'll never see anyone or anything apart from the seabed from now on, you bastard.'

**Epilogue|Ireland, 1724**

'Anne, Emily, I'm home!' I yelled as I walked through the door of our mansion. 'Edward!' she yelled, arms open and running down the stairs. 'Oh I've missed you!' She said.

'Me too' I responded. 'So .. did it work?' she asked, worry in her voice.

'Yes. You and our daughter are safe.' An incredibly large smile grew across her face. 'Thank you, thank you, thank you!'

'No need. Oh also, I'll need your help. You couldn't leave Emily for a few minutes, could you?'

'Uh … of course, whatever you need.'

'Good, I'll need some extra man … woman power' I spoke, smirked devilishly.

'So, how did you get all of this money?'

'It came with the shard. So … I'm guessing you're happy?'

'Are you kidding me, of course I am!' She buried her head heavily in my chest. 'Life is good.'

'I know. Especially knowing that my beautiful (kissed forehead), lovely (kissed left cheek), clever (kissed right cheek) and amazing (kissed neck) wife and incredible baby are safe.'


	10. Thanks!

Phew, finally finished.

Thank you to all of you who liked and enjoyed my story. Especially VictoryGoddess for leaving constructive criticism and ideas for this story.

If you enjoyed and want a sequel (which I'll most likely do anyway), leave a review saying if you do or not. =)

Thanks!

FusionPanda


	11. Chapter 11

Hey! Come check out my new sequel to this story, Assassin's Creed: Settled Sailors!


End file.
